Tales of the Cast
by TheDarkestZero
Summary: -For my Original Cast Challenge!- Ever wonder what kinds of things our main characters could be thinking when they are or aren't on screen? What could have happened in some of their pasts that we have yet to hear about? What could happen in the future that we don't know yet? Each of the forty-two characters will share all of this and more with you.
1. Master Xehanort

**Character: Master Xehanort**

_Setting: Kingdom Hearts III_

.

I looked at my surroundings, taking in the fresh scent of the light and darkness coated around this baron wasteland, effortlessly creating a fierce wind in which my beard whipped around. I stood in the center of a four-way crossroads which was shaped like an '_X'_. Standing like an army behind me were twelve others, each wearing those night-colored cloaks that billowed behind them in the wind. Their hoods were up, shielding each of their faces from sight.

My gaze was met by a pair of blue orbs, staring back at me with such fierceness that I had almost forgotten whom they belonged to. The Kingdom Keyblade was pointed towards me. Spikey brown colored hair whipped around wildly as a single tear dripped down his tan face. To his sides appeared two others—the silver haired man my Heartless was all too familiar with who was staring me down, and the red headed girl who grabbed onto the brunette's arm and pouted at me. The _King_ stood to the silverette's right, two of his lackeys standing behind the mouse. Another with flaming hair stood far behind the group of four.

Chuckling I stretched my arms out to either side of me, a Keyblade of my own appearing in my hand. "And here we are where the most destructive of battles hath taken place! A legendary war between those of the light and those of dark. And here we meet in the center of the battlefield." Looking to either side of me one more time, I stared at the Keyblades that were stuck in the earthy soil. They all had masters of their own, but each of them had fallen in the Great War. I pointed my Keyblade at the brunette in center of his friends and smiled. "Let the final battle begin."

Before I could say more, a familiar looking Keyblade swung inches away from my nose. I jumped out of the way, my feet landing back onto the earthy soil as I struck my Keyblade before me, soon hearing the clattering of metal against metal. Standing in front of me was a blue haired woman that looked all too familiar. I felt a disturbance behind me…and there came another Keyblade, nearly scraping against my back. But I had made myself vanish just in time, reappearing right behind another familiar person whose blonde hair flew about in the wind. The anger in his voice was almost soothing to hear. I hadn't heard that in well over ten years. He turned towards me with fiery eyes.

"Aha, I knew the two of you would make it!" I greeted. Behind me, two of my members jumped forward, Nobodies and Heartless following suit. The other members charged. "Let's end this." I allowed the members to run ahead of me, each pulling out dark Keyblades of their own. I had come too far to let them win. It must be finished. I dashed forward to finish this battle.

**.**

**I had decided to make Master Xehanort's short story take place within the climax of Kingdom Hearts III where his True Organization XIII is about to fight the Lights. Did you like? This is the first of 42 chapters, each based on a certain Kingdom Hearts main character. I'm doing these in the order in which I think they are relevant and should be. Next time: Master Eraqus.**


	2. Master Eraqus

**Character: Master Eraqus**

_Setting: Pre-Birth by Sleep_

_._

My adrenalin was pumping, sweat beaded down my forehead, and my heart was nearly rocketing itself from my chest. I had been under my master's tutelage for two years now and it has been a grueling experience so far. Keyblade in hand I sparred with my fellow comrades who were all leagues ahead in strength than I was. My master called to me to try out a new move he'd taught me. I pointed my Keyblade at my fellow comrade and attempted to generate an orb of light out of thin air, but nothing but sparks appeared at its tip. I slumped my shoulders in defeat. The man scolded me, telling me that I didn't have enough focus to execute a proper attack.

And the sad truth was, he was right. My form was extremely off, my attacks were weak and I hadn't even mastered level-two spells yet. He told me that in an hour we'd start my training up again and that he expects me to do _better_. My sparring partners each left for their separate homes. In frustration I threw my Keyblade to the ground feet away from me, only to find it appearing back in my hand in a white flash.

And then _he_ came. After an hour passed, a mysterious man sporting those bright yellow eyes and that silver hair appeared at the Land of Departure's gates, looking to be severely out of shape. Dark wisps flowed around his body as he collapsed to the ground, so I called my master for some assistance. We took him in as another apprentice to my master and he was given a mysterious and ancient-looking Keyblade.

And honestly, being with him was the best part of training under my master. His cocky personality and his strong will were what made training fun. He'd be my sparring partner. He was fierce on the battlefield, unlike any other sparring partner I'd ever had. His moves rivaled that of the master, and yet this time, I didn't back down. After weeks of training alongside him, I had already seen myself improving a great deal in my magic abilities as well as my overall strength.

Our eyes locked as we initiated combat, and we each dashed at each other with Keyblades outstretched. He swung forward and I blocked it with my own weapon, sparks of light appearing every time my weapon clashed with his. I jumped away from him and pointed my Keyblade at his face and in seconds an orb of light appeared at its tip. It shot forward like a rocket and pelted my comrade in the chest, sending him flying back into the castle's wall.

He shakily stood up and walked towards me, reaching a hand out for me to shake. We held onto each other's hand for a few seconds before he released it and fell onto his knees. He looked back up at me and smiled. I helped him up as our master congratulated me on my victory. But I sensed something within my friend that I didn't quite understand. Something mysterious.

But that didn't stop our long-lasting friendship that would last for years to come.

**.**

**Did you like this chapter? I decided to make this chapter in the setting before Birth by Sleep when Eraqus first met Xehanort. I hope you enjoyed! Next time: Terra.**


End file.
